A magnificent Jewel (Reader X Yuuya)
by FrowerssX
Summary: A short X-reader for Yuuya Sakazaki How will it go with this French flirt?


f/n = first name

s/n = surname  
e/c = eye colour  
h/c= Hair colour

Mounsieur/Dame= gentleman or lady

G= Gender

"I think you're as gorgeous as a rare jewel Mon Amie...Always shining brightly whenever the world turns into nothing more than darkness. Always keep that light, keep it close to you and...And my heart will always be yours"

Yuuya Sakazaki said that to you a week ago now. However you wondered if he meant it

Was it some type of cruel game?

Was it a joke to him?

He was known throughout the school to be a play boy after all

"But...But still his...his eyes" you thought to yourself.

You remember how they looked at you and how serious his words were. That was no game, or was it?

You thought as yourself as a normal person, not to smart or to pretty. Not so much to catch the eye of one as Yuuya.

But still...

You still stood at your desk glaring at a blue rose on it. Underneath was a hand written later with hearts hand coloured in red.

It only had a simple text:

"Come to the roof after school...We shall enjoy the stars together"

You felt yourself blush harshly and you felt so special!

The most handsome boy in school is asking you on a sort of date!

"What do I do? What to do!" You mumbled to yourself but a voice sounded

"You should go (F/N)!" sounded Ryouta beside you so you looked at his red eyes

"But...but" "you always talked about how you liked him right? This is your chance!" Ryouta smiled playfully.

You gulped some air, Ryouta didn't understand how you felt at all!

How the hell do you just do this sort of thing with the boy you liked?

A boy you weren't even sure about!

"He clearly likes you!"

"I agree (S/N)" Sakuya sounded so you looked over your shoulder to him

"My brother won't do anything like this if he didn't mean it!"

"but" you stuttered

"He clearly likes you for one stupid reason" Sakuya mumbled

"Hey now, (S/N) is a nice (G)...I'm not so shocked" Mr Nanaki yawned while he walked past you all

They were all teaming on to you and when the bell rung after class Ryouta dragged you to the stairs to the roof.

You looked at him while he smiled a cheeky smile

He was put to something

"Ryouta" You said while lifting a eye brow but he pointed up the stairs

"Go" he smiled "go before I make Okosan or Sakuya drag your arss up there"

You rolled your eyes but...The sound of being dragged up some stairs didn't sound to nice so you turned and walked up.

But the thought of Ryouta doing this was out of place

Did Yuuya ask him to do this?

When you reached for the door it opened itself but:

"Ahh! (F/N) welcome!" Yuuya chuckled as you looked at him opening the door for you.

"I am glad that the (Mounsieur/Dame) could come!" he said while his smiled got wider and bigger

"Please come" he smiled gently so you slowly walked forward.

What was he up to?

However when you looked forward you saw a white table with a cloth over it. The cloth had the pattern of pink roses on it. But there was also two white seats in front of the table

"Wh...wh" you stuttered speechless while you felt your heart beat go ten times faster.

You were shocked!

Even for Yuuya, you never expected this!

"Ahh, sorry it's not much!" Yuuya laughed while you looked at his smile but then your eyes met his. They shone brightly in the light, it was like if the sunlight was hitting his glasses to show off more of his eyes.

"Getting the school to agree to this was...A bit hard but! It is for a special (Mounsieur/Dame) so nothing could go a miss!" he smiled but then he walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out.

"Please seat" he smiled.

So you slowly sat down but then you looked at the view and you could see all of the city!

It was beautiful...

"Beautiful" you said

"Not as beautiful as you Mon amie"

Your eyes widened and you could clearly feel yourself blushing harshly at his words. The only reaction you thought of was to look away but you couldn't even do that.

No, your eyes were stuck on Yuuya's blazer

"Your...You're so dressed up, I feel underdressed!" You laughed

"Haha, no, no! Don't feel like that! Its fine, I don't mind what you wear...I...I mean you would look stunning even if you wore nothing at all" he smiled

But wait...

"What?" you asked in shock while Yuuya pulled a shock face

"Erm" he stuttered

"That sounded better in my head!" he laughed "Sorry! I never meant anything by that! Erm...The food!" he laughed clearly embarrassed by his own words.

He then walked to the side while you just simply shook your head.

However the sight of the embarrassed Yuuya was indeed different. He looked so cute and innocent.

You felt a unknown hunger inside of you, you wanted to see more of this!

But how would you drive that side of him out?

"Here you are!" Yuuya laughed snapping you out of your thoughts as he placed a plate of salad in front of you. He sat down in front of you while smiling

"This is a French recipe with my own little twist, please tell me what you think" he smiled while he blinked at you.

You eyes rolled down to the food in embarrassment but still

"Why are you doing this?" You asked

"Why? Must you really ask that after...After last week" he said

"Well...I...I didn't think you were serious!" You snapped while you looked at his worried face

"What kind of man plays with a (G)'s feelings like that! Mon amie I speak from the heart, nowhere else. What I told you last week was the truth" he said.

"but" "I said I was yours and I meant every single word. I do not lie Mon amie" Yuuya smiled

"not...Not to a (G) like you"

"But" "(F/N) I...I know you're not used to something like this but I swear...I swear I mean the words I say" Yuuya said.

You looked down your food again, not knowing what to say.

Your heart was going nuts

Your head hurt because of all this confusion

But...You felt so special that Yuuya was saying all this to...to you

Silence broke between you and Yuuya, it was like he was allowing you to think over what he just said.

You slightly rolled your eyes up to look at him while he was looking at the view.

"You're not eating?" You managed to stutter out

"I never eat before the (Mounsieur/Dame)" he smiled

"Oh! Erm...S...sorry" you stuttered while you began to eat but he laughed at you

"Haha, you're so cute when you blush like this" he laughed

"Sh..Shut up!" you managed to say but that made him laugh some more however he started to eat. His food was delicious! You could clearly taste each flavour

"Wow, the French are truly good cooks!" you thought while you smiled

"Is it to your taste Mon amie?" He asked

"Ith delicioth!" You smiled but then you noticed that you still had food in your mouth.

You quickly swallowed

"I mean, it's delicious" you smiled but you thought "oh god! Number one rule, don't speak with your mouth full! Not attentive at all!"

"You're a really good cook" you smiled

"Thank you!" Yuuya smiled proudly and you smiled back.

However you looked over to the amazing view again

"It's going be breathtaking when the sunset starts" Yuuya said softly "would you grant me the honour of watching it with you?"

"Erm" you stuttered while you looked at his smiling face yet again

"S...Sure" You stuttered and his smile widened as it seemed that his eyes brightened too.

"Great!" he smiled but then he looked down to your plate and the untouched cooked beans

"Erm...They were a bit too spicy, sorry" you stuttered

"No worries" he smiled "I did perhaps put too much spice in there"

"Did you get my gift by the way?" he asked  
"Y..Yeah" You stuttered while you lifted your bag off the floor and showed him the flower he gave you. You already took the leisure of pinning it on your bag

"I like how its fake, now it won't die and I can carry it around without worrying about destroying it!" You smiled happily "defiantly with my clumsiness!"

"Haha, I'm so glad you liked it" he smiled but then he stood up and walked to the back off your chair.

"What y-" but you were stopped there by Yuuya pulling your chair away from the table.

"Come, we shall watch the sunset"

"We're not doing it here?" You asked in confusion

"No, there is a much better place" he smiled so you nodded.

He then held out his hand

"Follow me (Mounsieur/Dame)"

However you looked at his hand nervously, you never really held the hand of the boy you liked before

"What's wrong? Hand holding virgin?" He laughed but you looked away and held yourself.

You were, at least with your crush

You lowered your head but then a little sigh was heard

"I'm sorry" Yuuya sighed while he walked closer to you "I never meant to offended you"

"I...I held hands but...but never with...my crush" you stuttered in embarrassment

You then looked up to Yuuya and his small smile

"Or...or with someone as handsome as you"

That only made Yuuya smile more

"Don't worry (F/N), take your time" he said softly so you slowly reached for his hand and held it.

It was rough

It was warm

You slightly smiled but then Yuuya lead you to the other side of the roof. The view changed from the city to the park

"The view of nature is better than the view of buildings" Yuuya said

"I agree" You smiled

However you slightly stood closer to him but like the Yuuya you knew he moved close to you, getting rid of any space between you both.  
"Erm" "don't be so nervous" he smiled while he looked down to you while you looked up to him.

You never really noticed how tall he was until now!

"Mon amie" he said so you looked up to his ice blue eyes

"May we hold hands?" he smiled smoothly

You nodded

You didn't know why

So slowly you held hands with Yuuya while you both watched the amazing sunset together. After it was over you both looked at the bright stars.

However after ten minutes you noticed something!  
Something important that you shouldn't of forgotten!

"Its Legumentine's!" you gasped as you face Yuuya who was just smiling down at you.

"Ahh! I forgot! I didn't get you any beans! I'm so sorry" You cried

"Huh? Oh...So I am the one you're interested in" Yuuya smiled

"Of...Of course" you managed to stutter out while you felt your cheeks burn.

"Don't worry about the beans" "but" "I can think of a better gift"

"Okay, what?" You asked

"A kiss from the fair Mounsieur/Dame" Yuuya smiled but your eyes widened

"A-a-a kiss?!" You gasped

Yuuya nodded slowly

"I..I" "how about just on the head?" he asked

"On...On the head I can do" you stuttered

You never kissed a boy before!

And you weren't going to start soon!  
It would be too embarrassing!

You closed your eyes tightly to only feel a soft and gentle kiss on your head.

"I am very happy you chose me Mon amie...I shall treat you as a princess/prince as best as I can"  
"You don't n-" "yes I do" Yuuya butted in knowing what you were about to say.

However his gaze returned to the stars so you looked up to but his arm wrapped around your waste and pulled you close to him.

"Let's enjoy this moment (F/N) Who knows what the further will bring us" Yuuya said.

You never fort

You wanted to stay there with him, like this

It felt amazing

"He's amazing" you thought while you slowly placed your head on him smiling a little smile.

" je t'aime"

"I love you too Yuuya" you smiled.

"Haha" he laughed

...Fin...


End file.
